An on-vehicle device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2016-166013 determines contents of automatic driving on the basis of a positional relationship between a host vehicle and a person approaching the host vehicle when the person approaching the host vehicle during automatic driving is detected, and notifies the approaching person of information based on the determined contents of the automatic driving. For example, the on-vehicle device notifies the approaching person of a sound notice of “please go first” when the on-vehicle device determines contents of automatic driving that the host vehicle yields a road to the approaching person.